


[Name TBA]

by TheTheTheTheTheTheTheTheThe



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Chimera Ant Arc (Hunter x Hunter), Gen, Trigger Warning: Child Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTheTheTheTheTheTheTheThe/pseuds/TheTheTheTheTheTheTheTheThe
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING: PEDOPHILIA AND CSAThis is a what-if story in an alternate universe where Gon's "dates" were actually women sexually assaulting him, giving him severe trauma. I am not normalising pedophilia. Personally, I find pedophilia disgusting, fictional or real. This is not gonna be smut either because, y'know, he's 12-14.
Kudos: 7





	[Name TBA]

**THIS CHAPTER IS PURELY FOR TRIGGER WARNINGS AND A QUICK SUMMARY ABOUT WHAT THIS STORY IS GONNA BE ABOUT.**

**THIS IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE WHERE GON GOES THROUGH CHILD SEXUAL ABUSE.**

**THIS MEANS THAT PEDOPHILIA IS A BIG TRIGGER WARNING FOR THIS STORY.**

**I, HOWEVER, AM NOT SEXUALIZING GON. IF YOU CAME HERE FOR "GON SMUT" OR SOME GROSS ASS SHIT, I'M SORRY BUT YOU NEED SOME HELP, HE'S A FUCKING 12-14 YEAR OLD. I AM PLAINLY TELLING A "WHAT-IF" STORY. (I know I'm repeating myself, but I don't care)**

**THIS WILL ALSO NOT BE INCLUDING THE CHIMERA ANT ARC, SO IN THIS UNIVERSE, CHIMERA ANTS DON'T EXIST. LOTS OF OTHER DIFFERENT EVENTS WILL OCCUR AS WELL.**


End file.
